Heartbreak Turns to Kisses
by Shining Star99
Summary: Naruto and Sakura meet again after a few years. What will happen when these two rekindle an old flame?     NarutoxSakura  slight NaurtoxHinata and KibaxHinata     Extreme OOC


Kisses and Heart Break

Diclaimer: i dont own Naruto ...

One cold winter night in Konoha Village, a teenage girl about 17 sits in the harsh snow. Her pink hair almost white from the snow. Her salty tears almost ice on her eyes. Frozen from the harsh cold wind and pounding snow. She knew this would happen. Sasuke was the same cold hearted bastard he always was. She wouldn't let it get to her.

Off in the distance a young blonde boy, the same age as the pink haired girl, stood looking at the girl crying. She had her hands in her face. The boy knew he should be getting back to his girlfriend but, he couldn't stand to see a girl cry. Although he didn't know who it was he walked to slowly to see who it was.

Naruto: Um hello... are you all right?

Sakura: Ya ya I'm fine, just leave me alone.

Naruto: Who are you?

Sakura: Haruno Sakura...

Naruto: Sakura... Where have I heard that name before?

Sakura pulled her head out of her hands to look at the blond boy. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. They hadn't seen eachother for 5 years since their last mission together when they were 12. Her green eyes were still filled with tears. The blue eyed boy just kept staring at her marvelous jade eyes.

Sakura:...N...Naruto Uzamaki?

Naruto: Sakura...It's been a really long time.

Sakura: Uh ya Naruto...It really has.

Naruto: Anyhow... Why are you out here?

Sakura: It's...sob...just that...sob sob...Sasuke...sob...dumped me for...sob...Temari.

Naruto: Teme? Dumped you? Was he looking at a dog because he didn't dump you because of your looks.

Sakura: That's the sweetest thing I've heard in 5 years.

Naruto: Anyways Sakura... I've got to go. I have a date.

Sakura: So you have a girlfriend now?

Naruto: Ya, Hinata. So I'll see you around.

Sakura: Wait...

Sakura couldn't resist the temptation. She hadn't seen him in 5 years. The flames and fireworks all came back. She grabbed him and pulled him close. She locked his gaze ad slowly pulled her body towards his. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips closer toward hers. Their lips met and they shared a long passionate kiss. Sakura had wanted this since they were 12. So ddi Naruto but now he has a girlfriend. He quickly pulled his lips away.

Sakura: That was great. I've wanted that for so long.

Naruto: Me too. But Sakura... I have a girlfriend. If this was at some other time I would have appreciated it but not now. I'm sorry...

Sakura: Naruto...

Naruto quickly walked away.

Sakura: Naruto... I love you...

Naruto reached the door of Hinata's house. He still held the taste and feel of Sakura's lips on his. The way her body felt close to his. He couldn't shake the feeling of that moment. The scene replayed in his head over and over. Naruto rang the doorbell. No one answered. He knew she was home. Her car was in the driveway. He opened the door.

Naruto: Hinata? Hello anyone home?

He peered inside to just see Hinata and Kiba on the couch. Making out... That was a scene he didn't want to see.

Naruto: Hinata!? Kiba?!

Hinata: Naruto! Umm it's not what you think.

Naruto: Bull shit Hinata! I'm sick of your lies!

Kiba: Naruto...dude I'm sorry...

Naruto: Enough with the lies people! Man oh man...

Hinata: Naruto don't yell!

Naruto: Just shut up! I'm sick of this. I'm out.

Hinata: Naruto...please let me explain...

Naruto: No Hinata! If you had time to explain your mouth wouldn't be locked with Kiba's.

Kiba: Seriously Naruto. I...uh...It was me. I started the kiss. Hinata tried to stop it. I wouldn't let her. I'm sorry...

Hinata: Kiba...just no... I started the kiss... there has been a little affair going on. I'm sorry.

Naruto: Fine. Have a happy life with Kiba because we are over. Peace out.

Naruto walked out the door and slammed it behind him. He could feel tears coming. The harsh wind and snow began to pound down on him. This must have been how Sakura felt when Sasuke dumped her... He needed to find her again.

Kiba: Hinata I truly am sorry...

Hinata: It's nothing... I just...wasn't expecting it.

Kiba: I was...eventualy... Because he is...was your boyfriend after all.

Hinata: I loved him... He was my first and well not only but me first love.

Kiba: Can I say something?

Hinata: Sure go ahead...

Kiba: I've loved you since the first day I met you.

Hinata: I can't say the same abut you but IK do now.

Kiba: What will Naruto say?

Hinata: I don't care about him anymore.

Naruto walked down the snow covered streets. He walked slowly to the adress he got from Sasuke. He knocked on the door. He saw the same beautiful jade eyes and pink hair appear at the door. Naruto grabbed her and kissed her for a very long time. He held on to her and didn't want to let go.

Sakura: Where did that come from? What about Hinata?

Naruto: She's old news. She was cheating on me..

Sakura: Oh Naruto...

Naruto: But Sakura...

Sakura: Yes?

Naruto: I've loved you since we were kids... and you knew that. You never loved me and that made me love more each day.

Sakura: It's not true I never loved you. A lot of me loved Sasuke but a part of em loved you...

Naruto: But I love you now mor than ever.

Sakura: When I saw you...Those childhood flames and sparks came back. And now...now you look more mature.

Naruto: I love you Sakura.

Sakura: I love you too.

They embraced in yet another passionate kiss. This time neither of them wanted to let go. Naruto has gotten what he's wanted from when he was 12. A kiss from Sakura and a realationship. That's all he'd ever wanted. He's achieved his goal. Thsi kiss, he knew it was right. He didn't need to worry about Hinata anymore. He coul love Sakura. And Sakura. Well she loved Sasuke and he broke her heart. She loves Naruto. They never wanted this to end.


End file.
